Sudden Realization
by RedHood223
Summary: Taking place immediately after the ending of 'Heavy Meddle,' Lincoln realizes he may have gone too far when his sisters tried to help him out with his "bully." Now he wants to apologize to them and tell them about the good news, will they listen? I do not own The Loud House or any of its characters and episodes. All ownership belongs to Nickelodeon and Chris Savino.
1. Chapter 1

Sudden Realization

If there was one thing Lincoln Loud was tired of it was his sister's always meddling in whatever he did. No matter how much he tried to make sure they didn't find out, they always did and always made things worse: his thumb cramping after playing video games, getting a paper-cut, and anything and everything in between. This time though, they went too far.

"I can't believe them! They always ruin everything and this time I got black eye because of their advice!" said Lincoln as he vented to himself in his room.

You see Lincoln was having some problems with someone picking on him at school, but this wasn't just any ordinary someone; it was a girl. He tried to hide from everyone one of his sisters what was going because the last thing he wanted was to have them get involved. He loved every one of his sisters, but they always had a habit of overreacting or blowing things out of proportion, and he knew that this would be no different, or so he thought.

"Every time they get involved it only ever goes horrible for me and I'm sick of it! Well no more I'm never going to take their advice aga-."

Before Lincoln could finish his rant, he heard a crash and looked over to find a rock that had been thrown through his window. As with every kid his curiosity got the best of him and went over and picked up the rock.

"Well, whom ever threw this really wanted me to have it." Lincoln said as he picked up the rock.

Lincoln decided to humor the person who vandalized his home and read what was so important that it was necessary to cause property damage for him to get this note. And to his surprise it wasn't what he was expecting.

"Okay what does this thing say, huh well that was unexpected: 'Sorry about the eye, here's my number text me later.' Wow this is amaz-."

Before he could finish his statement, Lincoln was hit in the face by a steak with another note attached.

"Okay there has got to be a better way to communicate, what does this one says: 'For the eye signed Ronnie Anne.' Her number and concern, this has turned out to be one of the best days ever! I can't wait to tell my sis…. oh right."

Lincoln was so caught up in the excitement of finding out this girl liked him and wanted to get to know him that he forgot about his anger from earlier and what he had said to his sisters before he stormed off.

"My sisters were right, and I just blew up on all of them for getting involved, I need to fix this they were right after all and what I said was pretty harsh."

Every ounce of excitement that Lincoln once possessed had now dissipated into regret and guilt knowing that everything his sisters had told him was right and they did know what they were talking about. He knew he had to fix the mess he had created, and he had to do it fast, but he didn't know where to start or even if his sisters would even listen to him after what he said. He had to try though.

"Well I may have impressed one girl, but there are ten others that I've probably really hurt. Looks like I need to fix this and fast." said Lincoln.

Lincoln sat for about twenty minutes thinking of what he could do to make it up to his sisters, or at least make them feel better, but nothing came to mind and he was starting to get frustrated. He kept thinking and finally let out a frustrated sigh after not being able to come up with any full proof plan to apologize to his sisters and let them know that everything had worked out.

"AHHHH! Why is this so hard?! I wish I could just find a way for all of them to know how sorry I am! Wait that's it!" said Lincoln.

Without realizing it Lincoln had gotten his wish and came up with the best way to apologize to all of sisters and let them know that he didn't mean to react the way he did and that it was all in the heat of the moment.

"All I need to do is get all of my sisters into one room and let them know how everything went, but I don't know if they'll even speak to me. I guess there's only one way to find out." said Lincoln.

Lincoln reach for his door knob and opened his door and, to no one's surprise, everyone was in their bedrooms and no where to be seen. Until he heard the door to the bathroom open and heard a familiar humming from down the hall. When Lincoln took a closer look, he saw that is was his sister Luna making her way back to her room, that's when Lincoln got a new idea that might help his plan out. Let's just hope Luna is up for it.

" _I hope she isn't too mad at me that she won't even talk to me."_ thought Lincoln

Lincoln walked down the hall, nervous about what was going to happen when he finally saw Luna or when she saw him, but he put all his negative thoughts in the back of his mind and continued. He walked up to Luna and Luan's door and knocked on it gently not to make a lot of noise and alert everyone else, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't scared of what was going to happen next. At this point Lincoln was sweating bullets waiting for a response from either one of the inhabitants of the room of the rocker and the comedian, he was put at a little bit of ease when he heard footsteps and saw the door begin to open revealing the rocker herself with a less than ecstatic face after seeing who it was.

"Hey Luna." Lincoln said nervously.

"Oh, hey bro I'm actually really glad you're here. I was just about to come and ask you if I could talk to you about earlier." said Luna.

"I was hoping to do the same." Lincoln said while rubbing the back of his head.

Luna could tell there was something bothering her brother and that he really wanted to talk about it and it saved her a trip, so she let him in so their conversation could commence.

"Alright bro com on in." Luna said while waving him in.

"Thanks." Lincoln said a little excitedly.

When Lincoln walked in he saw Luna take a seat on the bottom bunk and gave him a slightly confused look when she saw that his back was turned to her. Whatever he wanted to talk about must've really been bothering him if he wasn't willing to look up.

"You doing okay bro? It's a little hard to have a conversation when you don't look at the other person." Luna said.

"Yeah I'm okay I just wanted to apologize to you." Lincoln said as he raised his head.

"Wait, dude why are you apologizing?" Luna asked.

"I shouldn't have went off like that on you and the others, I know you guys were only trying to help and I may have overreacted a little when I said what I said."

Luna got up from her seat and walked over to her only brother and gave him a hug, confusing Lincoln.

"No need to apologize bro, if anything all of us owe you and apology for what happened." Luna said as she released her hug on Lincoln.

"What do you mean?" asked Lincoln.

"We gave you some pretty bad advice and you ended up getting really hurt because of it. We shouldn't have told you to kiss her right out the gate dude. After you went up to your room we all had a talk and agreed that we were totally wrong and if it weren't for us you wouldn't have a black eye right now." Luna said guiltily.

Now everything made sense; Lincoln was so worried that he made his sisters mad by yelling at them, but that wasn't the case. They all felt guilty for giving him advice, that in hind sight, wasn't very good advice at all and is the reason he got a nice black eye for his troubles, but there was a bright side that Luna was unaware of.

"Well, thank you for apologizing Luna it means a lot and I will admit that you guys did go overboard, like always, but it wasn't all bad." Lincoln said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Luna.

"DUDE! Is this what I think it is?!" Luna shouted in excitement.

"Yeah." Lincoln said coyly.

"Bro this is awesome! You still got her digits even after everything that happened! I'm proud of you baby bro." Luna said as she hugged Lincoln again at his new accomplishment.

"Thanks Luna. I want to tell the others, and you, that your advice wasn't all bad." Lincoln said as he returned his rocker sisters tight squeeze.

Luna was brought back to reality when she heard Lincoln say that; she knew all of her sisters would love to here that Lincoln got this girl's number and that she was interested in him, they'd probably want to apologize to him as well for what happened.

"I'm sure they'd love to hear it and I think they'd all like to apologize as well." Luna said.

"I do have a plan, which serves a different purpose now, I was wondering if you could call a sibling meeting and get everyone there, so I can show them what I showed you and tell them that you guys weren't completely wrong. Will ya help me sis?" Lincoln asked in a very pleading tone.

"No problem dude I'll get everyone in my room and you wait in your room until I come and get you." Luna said with a smile that made Lincoln feel better about everything.

"Okay, thanks Luna you really are the most rockin sister in the world." Lincoln said as he left Luna's room.

Phase on of Lincoln's plan was done, now all he had to do was make sure phase two would go off without a hitch. He could only hope that Luna could convince everyone to go to the meeting and wait for her to bring Lincoln, so he can apologize for hurting his sister's feelings and overacting to the situation.

"Let's hope this works." Lincoln said nervously as he entered his room and waited for Luna to come and get him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's chapter two and was surprised to see people liking the story overall and to everyone I say thank you. I hope everyone enjoys and please leave your comments.**

The Meeting

As soon as Luna saw her brother leave her room she began to think of how she was going to convince everyone on her sisters to come to her and Luan's room for, what would appear to be, a random sibling meeting. She thought for a second and it finally came to her; she'd go and ask Lori, her oldest sibling, if she could get everyone to come and listen to a new song she came up with that everyone needed to hear. She hated to lie to anyone of her family members, but it was for the benefit of everyone. She finally exited her room and walked right across the hall to Lori and Leni's, the second oldest sibling, room and knocked on the door.

 _"Let's hope I can pull this off."_ Luna thought.

Luna waited for what seemed like forever, she was starting to get impatient and knocked on the door again, still no answer.

"Come on dude open up!" Luna said slightly annoyed

"Okay just hold on I'm coming, jeez." Lori said even more annoyed.

"About time, dude."

Lori opened the door to see a rather anxious Luna who barged in as soon as she opened the door, almost knocking Lori over.

"Dude I need you to do something for me." Luna said rather quickly.

"Okay yeah I guess you can come in. Now what do you need so badly?" Lori asked very annoyed.

"I need you to get everyone in mine and Luan's room for a sister meeting."

"Okay, why exactly?"

"Because we need to talk about how we're gonna deal with Linc."

"Okay Luna you're literally not making any sense."

Luna looked at her oldest sister with the most dumbfounded look she could come up with, how could Lori not know what she was talking about? They all felt bad for what happened to Lincoln and now it's like she's completely oblivious to what happened not very long ago.

"Okay let me start over dude. I need you to call a sister meeting, so we can all come up with a group apology for Linc." Luna said more calmly.

Everything seemed to set in very quickly after Luna had explained herself because Lori immediately dawned quite the melancholy face after realizing what her sister was talking about, and she was right.

"Yeah we do kinda owe Lincoln an apology for what happened. He probably wouldn't have gotten hurt if it weren't for our advice." Lori said very sullenly.

"That's why I think if we all get together and apologize together it'll mean more to baby bro than if we just go up to him one at a time." Luna said confidently.

"You're literally right Luna, I was in here trying to come up with something, but I've got nothing." Lori asked very curiously.

"I got your back sis, I actually had an idea that I thought might work."

"What is it?"

"I was thinking about coming up with a song we could all perform for Lincoln as an apology from all of us."

"That's a pretty good idea Luna, it worked out well when we put together a concert for him after he missed seeing SMOOCH."

"My thoughts exactly sis, so will you call a meeting?"

"Yeah, I'll get everyone together."

Lori was about to walk away when a thought had crossed her mind, "Hey Luna, why do we need to meet in your and Luan's room?" Lori asked.

"Uh… Change of scenery?" Luna said while rubbing the back of her arm and smiling widely.

"Well it is your idea, so I guess we could just go ahead and go to your room. Okay I'll go tell everyone to meet in yours and Luan's room."

"Rockin sis, I'll be there in a sec just gotta grab something."

"Okay just don't too long this was your idea after all."

"Don't worry I'll only be a minute."

Lori walked away to go and retrieve the rest of her siblings, except for Lincoln, to gather everyone up for a sibling meeting, so they can all come up with the best way to apologize to Lincoln. In the meantime, Luna took this time to walk downstairs and grab something to drink before meeting up with everyone and executing Lincoln's plan. As Luna walked down the stairs and reached the fridge she started to get a little nervous about what would happen when she went back upstairs. When she finally reached the fridge and opened it, she started thinking to herself to calm her nerves.

 _"Alright Lunes just stay calm, everything's gonna work out just fine."_ Luna thought as she reached for her favorite root beer and began to drink.

After taking a rather large gulp of root beer Luna shut the fridge and began walking back to the stairs, once she reached the top of the stairs she was about to turn right towards her brother's room but was stopped when she heard someone call her name.

"Hey Luna, we're waiting for you." Lori said slightly annoyed.

Luna stopped dead in her tracks trying to come up with something and with split second thinking she got her wish, "Oh, sorry Lori I just got a little turned around is all heh heh." Luna said while rubbing the back of her head.

"Well, come on we're all here waiting for you."

"Okay I'm coming."

Luna began walking towards her bedroom door when she started thinking, _"Dang-it, how is Lincoln's plan going to work if I don't go and get him?"_ That's when another stroke of genius hit her.

"Hey Lori, I'll be there in a minute. Just gotta use the bathroom first." Luna said rather confidently.

"Just hurry Luna, this was your idea remember?" Lori said as she walked bad into her sister's bedroom and shut the door.

Luna just rolled her eyes at her sister's last remark and began walking back towards Lincoln's room to engage phase two of her brother's plan. Once she reached her brother's room she lightly knocked on it to avoid any detection from her other siblings, less than a minute later the door opened revealing her brother with a slightly eager face.

"Hey bro, you ready?" Luna asked.

"I hope so, normally I don't get nervous when I'm in front of all of you, but this time I can't help it." Lincoln said rather nervously.

Luna gave her brother a warm smile and placed a hand on his shoulder giving him some reassuring words, "Don't worry bro every little thing is gonna be alright."

Lincoln's only response was to wrap his arms around his sister's waist and hug her tightly and give her a few words, "I hope you're right Luna. I know you said that the other girls feel the same way, but I just don't know how they'll react."

Luna returned her brother's embrace and told him, "They do feel the same way and want to apologize to you bro. and I guarantee they'll be more than excited to know things worked out for you."

Lincoln looked up into his sister's eyes and saw nothing but genuine sincerity and love, he was still nervous, but he felt better knowing that at least one of his sisters was on his side and rooting for him. They both broke from their hug and began walking towards Luna's room where everyone was waiting for her and, without realizing it, Lincoln so they can begin their meeting as well as Lincoln's plan. When they both finally reached the door, Luna reached out and grabbed the door knob, taking one last look at Lincoln who just nodded in response to say that he was ready.

When Luna opened the door revealing both her and, to everyone's surprise, Lincoln entering the room to meet with everyone. It remained silent until both entrant's sporty sister broke said silence, "Okay wait a minute, Lori you said this meeting was about Lincoln."

"I did, and it's supposed to be." Lori responded still very confused as to why their brother was in the room.

"Then why is he here?"

"I don't know, Luna why is Lincoln here if we're supposed to have a meeting about him."

Luna smiled nervously as she answered, "Well, to be honest all of you dudes being here isn't really for a sibling meeting exactly."

"Then why are we all here?" Luan asked this time.

Luna was searching for the best way to answer, but her search ended when her brother came to her rescue, "I asked her to get all you guys here."

"Okay, but we still don't know why we're here." Lynn said growing more impatient.

Lincoln sighed and finally came clean, "Earlier I saw Luna go into her bedroom, so I went to go apologize to her an-."

"Wait, what were you going to apologize for? Luna did you do something to Lincoln?" Lori asked while staring daggers at Luna.

"Nothing dude I promise." Luna responded

"Luna didn't do anything, I was going to apologize for what I did earlier." Lincoln explained.

"What did you do Lincoln?" Lori asked.

"I was going to apologize for how I reacted earlier when I snapped and yelled at all of you. I know you guys were just trying to help and, even though I got a black eye, I shouldn't have overreacted like that. That's why I asked Luna to get everyone here; I wanted to apologize to everyone in person, so I'm sorry for how I reacted and for what I said to you guys."

Everyone was silent after Lincoln's explanation and apology, none of them knew how to react or what to say, except for one person. Lincoln felt someone grab ahold of him and hug him, he was relieved.

"You have literally nothing to apologize for Lincoln. We gave you bad advice and you got a black eye and a broken heart for your troubles. We should be apologizing to you for what happened, we shouldn't have told you to walk up and just kiss her." Lori said as she hugged her brother.

Soon all Lincoln's sisters joined in on the hug with their own apology to go along with what Lori had already said.

"Yeah Linky we were wrong you don't need to apologize, I'm sorry you got hurt." Leni said as she started the group hug.

"Yeah Link we didn't mean for you to get **CRUSHED** , ha ha get it? But seriously I'm sorry you got hurt." Luan quipped as she leaned down and join the group hug.

"We made a bad call Lincoln, we should've been given the penalty not you." Lynn said as joined the group hug.

"Normally I'd be excited when one someone joins the path of despair, but in this case I'm sorry for my part your suffering big brother." Lucy said as she too joined the family hug.

"I'm sorry too Lincoln." Both Lana and Lola with tears in their eyes as they ran up to their siblings and hugged them.

"I must concur with our sibling's elder male sibling; our hypothesis was flawed. I offer my condolences and will formulate a treatment for you bulbus oculi." Lisa said as she joined in the family hug.

"Sorwy Incoln." Lily said as she crawled over to the huddle and joined in.

Lincoln didn't know what to think; he thought he had hurt his sister's feelings, but they were all more than understanding about how he reacted and were all felling guilty for what happened. Looks like they all made mistakes today, but the best part was that they were all there for each other and were able to recognize their mistakes and apologize for them, as well as being able to come together as a family. There was still something lingering though.

"Thanks, you guys it means a lot and I love you all, but your advice wasn't completely wrong." Lincoln said

All his sister's, except for Luna who stood back with a huge grin, released their brother and gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean Linky?" Leni asked.

Lincoln pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Lori, when she looked at it her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and she began to smile. This confused everyone in the room even more.

"Lori, what is it." Leni asked.

"Lincoln literally got her NUMBER!" Lori exclaimed with much excitement.

Lincoln and Luna had to cover their ears to protect them from the eardrum shattering squeal that the rest of their siblings released in utter excitement over the fact that their brother's crush really likes him and gave him her number. After their sudden outburst of joy, they all regrouped around Lincoln and wrapped him in a huge group hug which he gladly accepts and returns.

"What I tell ya bro, every little thing is gonna be alright." Luna said as she joined in after everyone else.

"You were right Luna. I love you guys so much." Lincoln said with a smile.

"We love you too Lincoln." All his sister's exclaimed.

 **Well, that's the end of chapter two I hope everyone enjoyed it and please let me know what you guys think.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Finale

Night time had finally fallen upon the town of Royal Woods and everyone in the Loud House was getting ready for bed and whatever the proceeding day could bring them, but since it was Friday night most of the day would be spent sleeping in. All of the Loud children were crowded around the bathroom sink performing their nightly rituals before it was time to wind down and go to bed, all except one. The sole brother, Lincoln, to all of the girls was in his room waiting out the crowd and thinking about the events that had unfolded today, all with a big smile on his face.

"I still can't believe I was so worried that all my sisters would be mad about how I reacted to their advice. I guess I shouldn't always assume the worst." Lincoln said as he grabbed some clothes from his dresser.

As soon as Lincoln had grabbed his clothes from his dresser he heard various voices wishing the other to have a good night, he took this as his cue to head off to the bathroom to begin his nightly routine before going to bed. When Lincoln opened his door, he noticed that all the doors to his sister's bedrooms were all closed, and the bathroom door was wide open and waiting for him. He decided to not keep it waiting and made his way to said room. Once in the bathroom Lincoln brushed his teeth, showered, changed his clothes, and used the bathroom all before heading off to bed. As he left the bathroom he still couldn't help but think of how well today had gone.

"Today was amazing: I got the number of a girl who might like me and my sisters were sorry for what happened to me. If I ever had any doubts that my sisters cared about me they're gone now." Lincoln said as he walked to his room and entered, unaware that there was someone who caught the last part of his sentence. He didn't realize it, but his older sister Luna had stepped down stairs for a glass of water before going to bed and was on her way back to her room when she heard Lincoln talking, to which the topic caught her off guard.

"Did Lincoln really have doubts about us caring for him?" Luna asked herself while the shock was still settling in.

Luna was at a loss for words, she knew that there were times when they all didn't get along or had arguments with one another, but she was sure that all her siblings cared about each other and vice versa. After what she heard, though, she wasn't sure of much anymore, but one thing was for certain: she knew she was going to make sure her brother knew that herself and the rest of the girls loved him. With a determined look Luna walked over to Lincoln's door ready to have a heart to heart with her favorite and only brother.

"Hey Lincoln, you awake?" Luna asked as she knocked on Lincoln's door.

"Yeah, come in." Lincoln answered from the other side of the door.

Luna opened the door and walked inside her brother's room and shut the door to allow for maximum privacy.

"Hey Luna, what's up?" Lincoln asked.

"Hey bro, I just wanted to see how you were doing after today." Luna said, only giving away part of the reason why she was in her brother's room.

"To be honest with you, I'm doing great! Today may have started off kinda rough, but it all turned out awesome. Also, I forgot to tell you earlier, thanks for all your help back there; I was worried, and you helped me stay calm."

"No problem dude, you can always count on me and the rest of us whenever you're in a jam."

"I don't know why I was so worried you guys would be mad at me for what I said earlier, I really need to stop overthinking things."

"That's also why I wanted to talk to you Linc, I heard what you said in the hallway a few minutes ago."

"What do you mean Luna?"

"I heard you say that, before today, you had doubts about us caring about you." Luna said as she walked over to Lincoln's bed and sat down next to him.

Lincoln thought about for a second and realized that he did say that out loud, he thought everyone was in their respective room when he started thinking out loud and reminiscing about today's events. He realized that what he said did sound bad, but it was the truth he was starting think his sisters cared for each other more than they did for him. Sometimes it's easy to feel like an outcast in a big family, especially one filled ten other amazing people who are talented in so many fields. Lincoln was broken away from his thoughts when he heard his sister continue to speak.

"Lincoln I'm sorry if you ever felt like none of us cared about you or even loved you, but you need to know we all love you and would do anything for you." Luna said as she turned to face her brother.

"Luna I-." Lincoln tried to say before he was interrupted.

"Wait bro, let me finish; you're our only brother and you help us out with everything and you're always there for us when we need you, and we love you for that. I couldn't imagine my life without you in it helping me out and hanging out with me, you're the greatest brother ever and I love you." Luna said with tears welling up in her eyes.

Lincoln was shocked, he thought his sister was just checking on him after everything that had happened today, but she really wanted to let him know that she and the rest of his sisters loved him with all their heart. He was at a loss for words, so he did the first thing he could think of at that moment: he reached out and wrapped his arms around his sister's waist and gave her a hug. Luna was caught slightly off guard by her brother's spontaneous embrace, but she didn't mind and returned the embrace with a smile.

"I love you too Luna." Lincoln told his sister.

"I love you too dude, and don't forget that all of us care about you." Luna responded.

"I know you all care about me, there were just times in the past when I asked you guys to hang out or do something that I like and you guys would say no or that you couldn't, and it would make me feel like you guys didn't have much of an interest in me." Lincoln said.

Luna started thinking about what her brother had just told her; they do tend to not want to do the stuff Lincoln is interested in, but she never thought it was happening frequent enough for him to have any doubts. One thing was for sure though: Luna was going to make sure that he didn't feel this way again.

"I'm sorry Lincoln, I know were all different and me and the girls have more in common with each other, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't make time to do stuff with you. I promise we'll all make time for everyone, especially you." Luna told Lincoln as she broke from the embrace and held Lincoln at arm's length.

"Thanks Luna, I really do like hanging out with you guys and I was starting to kinda miss you guys." Lincoln said.

"And we like hanging out with you too bro, we just haven't been doing a decent job of it recently. I promise that will all change."

"Thanks again Luna, you truly are the most rockin sister ever."

"Thanks bro." Luna said as she hugged her brother again.

It was starting to get late and both Luna and Lincoln knew they needed to get to bed before their parents noticed they were up as late as they were. Luna took the opportunity to break from their embrace and make her towards the door.

"Well, it's getting late bro, we should get some rest." Luna said as she was standing at her brother's bedroom door.

"Yeah, you're right Luna. Good night sis." Lincoln told his sister.

"Night Linc, I love you." Luna said as she opened the door and exited her brother's room. She was about to close the door when a voice caught her attention.

"Hey Luna?" Lincoln asked before his door shut.

"Yeah dude?" Luna asked before she closed the door.

"I was actually wondering, since you're here, maybe you could…" Lincoln said as rubbed his arm in slight embarrassment.

"You want me stay her tonight with you?" Luna asked with a small smirk.

"Yeah, I mean you don't have to if you don't want to."

"Scooch over a little." Luna said with a small chuckle.

Luna once again entered her brother's room and made her way towards his bed and laid down under the covers next to him. She hadn't done anything like this in a long time, but she got to spend time with her brother and she did promise to spend more time with him.

"Good night Luna, I love you and thanks for being my sister." Lincoln said as he shut his eyes and gave his sister a hug.

"Good night baby bro, and I love you too and I always will." Luna said as she returned the embrace and placing a kiss on the top of his head.

 **Well that brings our story to a close, I'd like to thank everyone who read it as well as giving it a favorite and a follow. I appreciate everyone who took the time to read my first story, and please tell me what you think.**


End file.
